bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
The Potato Man
'The Potato Man '''is the fourth episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind a heap of potatoes he has been digging and a sack hanging on the wall. Of course the two middle-sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there as well. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she is just going to knock gently on the big flowerpots as usual when Bill and Ben both pop up together and say they are up and just before Weed has time to say a word, they both pop down again and say they are down now. Bill and Ben continue playing their up and down game until Weed tells them to stop so they jump out of their flowerpots and go over to the sack to sit down because they are quite out of breath. After a minute, Bill gets tired of resting and he thinks what fun it will be to play a trick on Ben by going away and hiding, so he gets up and creeps quietly behind the sack. Then Ben gets tired of resting and ''he thinks what fun it will be to play a trick on Bill by going away and hiding, so he gets up, climbs up onto the sack and gets inside. Now Bill and Ben are hiding from each other, they wait for a moment but no one comes to find them so they begin to call out. While calling, Bill and Ben find out they have been hiding from each other and find that very funny. Bill wants to get into the sack and when he climbs in, he and Ben go down to the bottom of the sack because it is nice and warm down there and they begin to play about. The sack doesn't want to have two little flowerpot men playing about inside it so it lifts itself up and shoots them both out. Now Bill and Ben are sprawling on the ground, they pick themselves up and look round and when they see the potatoes, they think it might be a good idea to play with them. Bill and Ben know that some potatoes have eyes so they look to see if they can find one, then Bill finds a potato with a nose, then they find a very funny potato which has eyes, a nose and a mouth. Bill decides to pull the funny potato out of the heap but before the flowerpot men can get their hands on it, the potato rises itself a little and says it can get up itself and it is comfortable where it is in a proud voice. The potato lies itself back down on the heap and Bill and Ben are pleased they have found a talking potato and say they never knew an ordinary potato can talk. The proud potato gets up again and says it is a potato man and it begins to walk about before Bill and Ben can say anything else. The potato man turns from side to side and starts showing off about how beautiful he looks but Bill and Ben don't mind and agree about his look. The potato man starts singing a song about himself and Bill and Ben now know that his name is Dan. When Dan finishes singing, Ben asks if he is the only potato man and Dan he is the only one in the heap in the garden and there is a potato man in every potato heap, he also explains that no other potato can move. What Dan says gives Bill an idea because he is tired of him showing off so he gets up and creeps away. Dan asks Ben where Bill has gone but Ben doesn't know. Just then Bill comes back with a little potato bobbing about behind him, he calls and whistles to it just like a dog, Ben finds it amusing and Dan just stares and stares. What Dan doesn't know is that the little potato is just an ordinary one that is tied to Bill's heel with a bit of cotton that Dan can't see and he isn't quite so proud when he lies down again because he thinks there might be other potatoes as good as he is. When Bill and Ben say goodbye to Dan, Ben tells Bill to put the little potato away before Dan finds out it can't walk otherwise he'll be as proud as ever. While Bill puts the little potato away, Ben tries to remember Dan's song and begins to jig about and when Bill comes back, they both jig about together. After Bill and Ben finish jigging, they hear Weed calling to say that the man who does the garden has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path so they jump into their flowerpots again, then they say goodbye to each other and to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Dan the Potato Man * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill, Ben and Dan * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * '''Question: '''Which flowerpot man found the little potato? * '''Answer: '''Bill Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Bill is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'